The invention relates to a storage device adapted to be detachably secured to a domesticated animal leash and more particularly to a storage device for disposable plastic bags to be used for dog waste when walking the animal and for temporarily storing a bag with waste therein.
Canadian Patent File No. 2,055,507 laid open May 14, 1993 of Cormier et al relates to a pooh pouch consisting of a pouch for retrieving and storing dog excrement. The pouch is stored in a sac and the sac has a detachable ring hook fastener which is used to attach the sac and pouch to the loop portion of a leash. The pouch opens at the top and on the inside of the pouch there is a glove which is used in conjunction with a disposable plastic bag placed over the glove on a hand and used to retrieve the fecal matter. The pouch is pulled back over the glove and plastic bags for storing the matter inside the pouch. The apparatus is reattached to the ring on the dog""s leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,067, Feb. 1, 2000 to Carey relates to an animal restraint storage receptacle which is adapted to be attached to the loop of a leash and includes a body portion for holding plastic bags and the like therein while providing access to the plastic bags by a free hand of the individual holding a portion of the leash in the other hand. The receptacle includes two hook/loop type fabric fasteners to secure the receptacle to the linear portion of the leash, to the loop portion of the leash, or, in a preferred embodiment, entirely to a triangularly configured handle portion of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,809, Mar. 14, 2000 to Fingerett et al also relates to a leash pouch for animal waste. The pouch for containing disposable bags attaches to the leash using a mounting device to free the pet owner""s hands. The pouch has two pockets, one on each side, one to carry disposable bags and the other in which to place the waste within a disposable bag for later disposal. The pouch is particularly adapted for retractable leashes now popular with many pet owners.
Notwithstanding the variety of pouches for carrying disposable bags and having storage means for collected waste, there continues to be a need for a simple pouch device which is adaptable to both, the standard loop handled leash as well as a leash having an extension/retractable mechanism and which does not unduly interfere with the loop or handle of the leash in use.
The invention in one broad aspect pertains to a leash pouch for storing disposable bags and for temporarily storing animal waste comprising a first pocket having an opening, a second pocket having an opening, the second pocket having a device for at least partially restricting its opening whereby at least one disposable plastic bag can be stored in the second pocket. The first pocket also has a device for selectively closing its opening, the first pocket being adapted to temporarily store a plastic bag having animal waste therein. The pouch has an upper fastener device for detachable securement to a handle portion of a leash for the animal and has a lower device for slidable connection with a linear portion of the leash.
The invention in another broad aspect provides a leash pouch for storing disposable bags and temporarily storing animal waste comprising an upper pocket having an open end, a lower pocket having an open end, the pockets being longitudinally aligned with each other. The lower pocket portion has a device for partially restricting the opening whereby at least one disposable plastic bag can be stored but easily withdrawn. The upper pocket has a closure device for selectively closing the open end thereof, the upper pocket being adapted to temporarily store a plastic bag having animal waste therein. The pouch has securement devices for detachable securement of the pouch to a leash for the animal.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the upper detachable securement device comprises overlapping flaps of material having hook and loop type fabric fasteners and the lower detachable securement device comprises a D-ring secured to the pouch whereby the linear portion of the leash can pass therethrough.
Other aspects of the invention will become evident from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention which follow.